Real Life Revival
Real Survivor Revival! #CaoBoiBui- PlanktonTribe- 20th place (3/3) #Jerry- WhaleTribe- 19th place (3/3) #Misty- Dolphin/Dolphin- 18th place (0/0) (Purple Rocked) #Johnathon- Whale/Dolphin- 17th place (5/5) #Stephenie- Whale/Whale- 16th place (5/6) #Andrew- Crab/Dolphin- 15th place (7/7) #Jenny- Crab/Whale- 14th place (4/4) #Joel- Crab/Dolphin- 13th place (3/3) #Marcus- Dolphin/Dolphin/Dolphin- 12th place (4/4) #Katie- Crab/Whale/Whale- 11th place (0/0) (Purple Rocked) #Aaron- Dolphin/Whale/Whale- 10th place (3/7) #Lisi- Plankton/Whale/Whale/Ocean- 9th place (4/8) (Zane Immune) (Merged) #Sylvia- Whale/Dolphin/Dolphin/Ocean- 8th place (5/9) (Zane Immune) #Kourtney- Dolphin/Whale/Whale/Ocean- 7th place (5/9) (Brian Immune) #Gina- Crab/Dolphin/Dolphin/Ocean- 6th place (4/7) (Brian Immune) #Zane- Whale/Dolphin/Dolphin/Ocean- 5th place (3/17) (Wanda Immune) #Brian- Dolphin/Whale/Whale/Ocean- 4th place (2/4) (Wanda Immune) (TieBreaker) #Wanda- Plankton/Whale/Whale/Ocean- 3rd place (9 Votes, 0 Jury Votes) #Ace- #Marissa- 1. Whale, Dolphin and Crab Team wins immunity! Plankton sends Jerry to Exile. He does NOT find Idol. Ace gets 2 votes, Cao Boi Bui gets 3 votes. Cao Boi Bui is voted off. 2. Plankton, Dolphin and Crab Team wins immunity. Whale sends Katie Hanson to Exile. She does NOT find the Idol. Stephenie gets 1 vote, Zane gets 1 vote, Jerry gets 3 votes. Jerry is voted off. 3. TRIBE DISSOLVE/SWITCH New Whale (Black) *Stephenie- Whale *Lisi- Plankton *Ace- Plankton *Wanda- Plankton *Katie- Crab *Jenny- Crab *Kourtney- Dolphin *Aaron- Dolphin *Brian- Dolphin New Dolphin (Blue) *Zane- Whale *Johnathon L.- Whale *Syvia- Whale *Andrew- Crab *Joel- Crab *Gina- Crab *Marcus- Dolphin *Misty- Dolphin *Marissa- Plankton Whale wins immunity! They send Joel to Exile, he will not attend Tribal. He does NOT find Idol. Sylvia and Zane both recieved 4 votes. Misty draws the purple rock and is eliminated. 4. Whale wins reward. They send Marissa and she does NOT find the idol. Whale wins immunity. Johnathon gets 5 votes, Zane gets 3. Johnathon is voted off. 5. Dolphin wins reward and they send Ace to exile. He DOES find the Idol! Dolphin wins immunity Stephenie gets 5 votes, Aaron gets 4. Stephenie is voted off. 6. Dolphin wins reward. They abduct Katie. Dolphin: Andrew and Zane get 3 votes, Gina gets 1. REVOTE: Andrew voted out 4-1 on the REVOTE. Whale: Jenny gets 4 votes, Lisi gets 3 votes. Jenny is voted off. 7. Dolphin wins reward. Katie is sent to Exile and does NOT find the Idol. Whale wins immunity. Zane gets 2 votes, Gina gets 1 vote, Joel gets 3 votes. Joel is voted off. 8. MUTINY! Ace mutinies to Dolphin. Whale wins reward and immunity. They send Marrisa to Exile. She does NOT find Idol. Gina gets 2 votes, Marcus gets 4 votes. 9. Whale wins reward and sends Ace to exile. He already HAS THE IDOL. Dolphin wins Immunity! Kourtney and Wanda both gets 3 votes. Katie draws Purple Rock. 2nd TC: Wanda and Lisi gets 1 vote, Aaron gets 3. Aaron is voted off. 10. MERGED. Zane wins Immunity. Lisi gets 4 votes, Marissa gets 3 votes, Brian gets 2. Lisi is voted off. 11. Auction. Marissa is sent to Exile and does NOT find Idol. Zane wins Immunity! Ace gets most votes and plays his Idol! Sylvia gets 5 votes, Wanda gets 3 votes. 12. Gina is sent to Exile and DOES NOT find Idol. Brian wins Immunity. Kourtney gets 5 votes, Ace gets 2 votes. 13. Ace is sent to Exile. He does NOT find Idol. Brian wins Immunity. Gina gets 4 votes, Wanda gets 2 votes. 14. Wanda wins Immunity. Ace gets 2 votes, Zane gets 3 votes. Zane is voted off. 15. Wanda wins Immunity. Brian and Marissa get 2 votes. Brian loses tiebreaker. 16. JURY. Marissa gets 7 Jury Votes, Ace gets 2 Jury Votes, Wanda gets 0 Jury Votes.